Mustang's daughter
by Maxi Fallon
Summary: What? Roy Mustang has a 5 year old daughter? What would she be like? How will everyone react when they meet her? Rate T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Just a few quick notes before I start;  
1. Hughes is alive in my story because he's awesome.  
2. Al has his body but Ed still has his Automail. I can't imagine him without it.  
3. The whole thing with the homunculi never happened.  
4. Yes I know Roy is OOC in this but I think we can all agree that if he had a child he would act differently around said child. I'll try my hardest to keep him as in character as possible when Vicki is around, and more so when she's not but that may not always happen so fair warning.**

**Warnings: OOCness, possible yaoi in later chapters and an overly adorable child.**

**Declaimers: I don't Fullmetal alchemist. If I did would have Ed and Roy getting together and Rose would go die in a hole somewhere.**

"Hey everybody!" Maes Hughes yelled excited as he entered the office of Roy Mustangs team.

Breda, Havoc, Falman and Fuery were all there but Hawkeye was strangely absent from the room. No one payed much attention to his greeting, they were used to him barging in after all. Instead they focused on the small figure following behind him.

A little girl about the age of 5 stood slightly hidden behind Hughes, clutching his leg in one hand. She had shoulder-length wavy black hair that fell into her eyes slightly from her fringe and bright emerald green eyes. She wore a light blue t-shirt that had a bear on it and jeans.

She glanced nervously around the room before looking up at Hughes. "Uncle Maes where's Daddy?"

"Don't worry Vicki, we'll see him soon." She gave a small nod before continuing to take in the area around her.

Havoc was the first to speak after that. "Hughes who's this? Is she lost?"

"No, this is Vicki she-"

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE COULD RIDE ON THE BACK OF A GRASSHOPPER!"

"I see Edward's here."

Before another word could be uttered the doors to Mustang's office banged open. All heads turned in the direction, revealing a pissed off Ed and an annoyed Colonel a few steps behind him.

"Fullmetal I'm not done-"

Roy was cut off by an excited squeal. "Daddy!"

He looked and saw Vicki pull away from Hughes and run pass Edward, towards him. Out of habit he picked her up when she was in reach and held her to his hip. Vicki wrapped her tiny arms securely around his neck. She smiled up at him brightly, her eyes shining happily. He looked to Hughes, the question clear in his eyes.

"Hughes why is Vicki here? I thought Gracia was taking care of her today."

"She was, but you know how stubborn your kid is. Gracia said Vicki wouldn't do anything she asked her to until she promised Vicki could come see you."

"Wait are you saying that girl is _his_ kid?" Edward asked the question that had been on everyone's mind.

"Yes Fullmetal. This is my five year old daughter Vicki."

Everyone but Hughes stared in shock. None of them knew Roy Mustang had a child. Taking a closer look at the little girl in Roy's arms they began to notice the similarities between them.

A spark of recognition shone in Vicki's eyes as she recognised the title her father addressed the blond boy as. "Fullmetal? You're the Fullmetal alchemist?"

Ed puffed out his chest proudly. "Yep. In the flesh and robot bits." (AN: anyone who gets that reference I will send a virtual cookie to.)

"You're the shorty Daddy always talks about."

Ed froze then clenched his fist at the comment. The others laughed drawing Vicki's attention to them. "And you're the rest of Daddy's team."

"That's right. That's second lieutenant Jean Havoc, second lieutenant Heymans Breda, that's sergeant Kain Fuery and over there is Warrant officer Vato Falman." Roy told her pointing them out to her.

She gave them an enthusiastic wave that they returned.

Fuery stood up and walked over. "Hi Vicki. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Mr Fuery." Vicki said giving him one of her bright smiles.

This caused everyone to crowd around introducing themselves personally and try to get the little girls attention. And like a true Mustang, Vicki loved every second of the attention she was getting.

A female voice spoke and nearly everyone froze. "When did the party start and why wasn't I informed?"

Vicki let out another squeal of delight. "Auntie Riza!"

She tapped her father's shoulder signalling she wanted to be let down. As soon as her feet were on the ground she dashed towards the woman who knelt down to hug her.

Riza released Vicki and looked her over. "Look how big you have grown. At this rate you'll be as tall as Edward in no time."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

The two females laughed. The four soldiers who had just met Vicki looked on open mouthed. None of them had seen Riza Hawkeye this un-professional before.

Vicki tried to hide a small yawn that escaped her but Roy saw it. He immediately entered parent mode.

"Vicki did you have your nap before Gracia brought you over?"

She began to nod but one look at her father's face showed he didn't believe her.

"Vicki?"

She sighed and shook her head. "No."

He picked her up and began walking into his office. "Come on princess."

"But Daddy, I'm not tired." Vicki protested but her head leaning on his shoulders sleepily said otherwise.

He laid her on one of the couches in his office. He slipped off his military jacket and set it over his daughter as a make-shift blanket. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight."

"Can't you at least sing me my lullaby?"

"Mustang can sing?" came the disbelieving voice of Ed.

Roy gave him a quick glare before looking back down at his little girl who gazed back at him expectantly.

With a sigh he answered. "Okay princess."

"Yay!"

He sat on the couch next to her and began singing.

"_Lesson one, do not hide  
Lesson two, there are right ways to fight  
And if you have questions  
We can talk through the night_

Vicki wriggled around until she was comfortable then continued to listen to her father sing.

_So you know who you are and you know what you want  
I've been where you're going and it's not that far  
It's too far to walk but you don't have to run  
You'll get there in time_

_Lesson three, you're not alone  
Not since I saw you start breathing on your own  
You can leave, you can run  
This will still be your home_

_So you know who you are and you know what you want  
I've been where you're going and it's not that far  
It's too far to walk but you don't have to run  
You'll get there in time, get there in time_

_In time to wonder where the days have gone  
In time to be old enough to wish that you were young  
When good things are unravelling bad things come undone  
You weather love and lose your innocence_

Vicki's eyelids began to flutter as she was lulled to sleep

_And there will be liars  
And thieves who take from you  
Not to undermine the consequence  
But you are not what you do  
And when you need it most  
I have a hundred reasons why I love you_

By now Vicki's eyes had fully closed and her breathing evened out. Roy kept singing.

_So you know who you are and you know what you want  
I've been where you're going and it's not that far  
It's too far to walk but you don't have to run  
You'll get there in time_

_So you know who you are and you know what you want  
I've been where you're going and it's not that far  
It's too far to walk but you don't have to run  
You'll get there in time, get there in time_

_If you weather love and lose your innocence  
Just remember lesson one_

Goodnight princess."

Roy could feel the eyes of everyone in the other room watching him. As he suspected, when he looked up he saw all of them standing in the doorway, looking at him expectantly. Question shone in their eyes, just barely restrained. He assumed that had to do with the sleeping five year old next to him.

He left his office, closing the doors quietly, and spoke to his subordinate.

"I know you all have questions for me. Out with it."

**And I'm going to stop it there. Sorry but I'm saving the questions for the next chapter so I can also answer some of yours when I explain thing a bit more. So don't forget to review and ask.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**I am so sorry it took so long to update. I could show you a whole list of reasons why this took this long but my guess is you don't really care, you're just happy this chapter is up now. But if you want that list ask and I'll PM it to you, haha. **

**I will only mention one of the reasons which is that another fanfic idea came around and demanded to be written so I've been working on that. A description of it and an early sneak peak will be put at the bottom. Please tell me what you think.**

**Enough of my rambling, on with the story!**

**Declaimer: I don't own FMA or its charters. The only things that are mine are Vicki and the plot. Also encase you're wondering the song in the last chapter is called 'boys (lesson one)' by jars of clay.**

* * *

He left his office, closing the doors quietly, and spoke to his subordinate.

"I know you all have questions for me. Out with it."

"Since when have you had a kid?" Edward asked.

"Since five years ago. I did say she was five before right?" Roy teased.

"Oh real funny you bastard."

"I think what boss meant is why haven't we met her before." Havoc said.

"Exactly, thanks Havoc."

"You simple have never been in the same place at the same time."

"I'm surprised we've never even heard about her." Fuery commented.

"I just don't obsess over every little thing my daughter does, unlike someone I know." Roy gave Hughes a look. "But if you want to see pictures I have some with me."

Roy reached into his pocket to pull out a picture but stopped when everyone shook their head stepping away from him. Roy let out a small laugh.

"I believe the colonel has actually mentioned her in the past. When Fuery asked him to take care of Black Hayate before I took him in he said that Vicki would love it if he did but he couldn't because he couldn't afford it." Hawkeye said.

"That's a lame excuse Roy." Hughes joked.

"You try raising a child alone with my salary. It's not easy Hughes."

"What's up with that lullaby you sang her? I mean it doesn't seem like the kind of thing you sing to a five year old." Edward asked.

"Her mother wrote it. She asks me to sing it for her every night." Ed noticed an edge of sadness to Roy's voice when he spoke that he didn't understand. He glanced at the others but Hughes and Hawkeye seemed to be the only ones to pick up on it, seeing as Breda, Havoc and Fuery started firing more questions at him.

"Where is her mother now?"

"Who is her mother?"

"Why is Gracia looking after her instead of her mother?"

Questions were spoken one after the other without giving Roy a chance to answer. When they stopped Roy only said four words.

"She's not here anymore."

His head was tilted down, his hair covering his eyes. Without another word he turned and walked back into his office leaving everyone confused and surprised.

Riza let out a sigh and followed after him muttering under her breath something that sounded like 'You'd think that after all these years' thing would have changed.'

"What did he mean by that?" everyone looked to Hughes for an answer.

Hughes face was sad as he spoke "He means she's dead."

* * *

The sight that met Riza's eyes when she entered the colonel's office was heartbreaking.

Roy sat on the floor beside the couch his daughter was resting on, his knees brought up to his chest. His left hand gently stoked Vicki's hair while his right clutched something to his chest, right over his heart. A single tear slid silently down his face. She had known him long enough to know he was trying not to break down.

Riza stepped forward and knelt beside him. He only looked up at her when she placed her hand on his shoulder. Neither said anything for a few moments.

Roy's slowly released his grip on what he held in his right hand revealing a simple golden band strung on a simple silver chain. More tears welled up in his eyes at the mere sight of it.

"I miss her everyday Riza."

Riza's arm wrapped around him in a comforting hug. "So do I. After all it's hard to forget one's own sister."

* * *

**Sorry it's short but after so long I just wanted to get it out there.**

**The fic I've been working on is titled 'We can't be paralysed'.*spoiler warning* It takes place in Brotherhood around the events of Lust's death and Havoc's time in the hospital after finding out he can no longer move his legs. It's a romance story but you'll have to wait to find out the pairing. I feel that if I say anymore I'll give too much away so here's the sneak peak;**

'_**Why? Why did this happen? What is going to come after this? Why did it happen to him?' these questions were the only thoughts going through my head as I watched the man I loved lay in a hospital bed. He was broken in more ways than one and I wasn't entirely sure how to help him.**_

**Tell me what you think.**

**Please review, they make me happy and a happy author is a writing author!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

**This chapter is focused on the relationship between Riza and her sister. I'll get back to Roy and Vicki in the next chapter but I just wanted to show the kind of relationship Riza had with her sister before she died.**

**Some things in this chapter you may not understand if you haven't seen brotherhood so *spoiler alert***

**Declaimer: I don't own anything. If I did would I really be here posting fanfic? No exactly.  
The song used in this chapter is called 'I'll try' by Jonatha Brooke.**

* * *

_A twelve year old Lydia Hawkeye hugged her little sister tightly, tears in her green eyes. Ten year old Riza held her just as tightly. Lydia felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see the gentle and understanding eyes of their mother. It was time to go. _

_Loosening her arms she turned back to Riza sadly; this would be the first time the sisters had truly been separated._

"_Take care of yourself Riza but remember; if you ever need me I'm just a phone call away. And work on that aim of yours, it's really coming along."_

"_Please don't go Lydia."_

_Mrs Hawkeye knelt next to both her daughters. "I'm sorry thing turned out this way girls but your father and I just can't live together anymore."_

_Riza felt tears begin to well up in her eyes and whipped them away vigorously. 'Lydia's not going to be here to look out for me anymore. I have to be strong now.'_

"_Bye Riza. I'll miss you." With one final hug Lydia and Mrs Hawkeye walked out the front door and for one of them out of Riza's life forever._

* * *

_Lydia and Riza kept in contact through calls like they promised but had not physically seen one another since that day, and that had been years ago. So imagine a now seventeen year old Riza's surprise when her older sister showed up at the door one day._

"_I'm sorry for coming without so much as a phone call but there is something I had to tell you. Face to face."_

_When Riza saw Lydia she quickly invited her sister in. Lydia accepted her offer for tea but other than that remained silent. Riza took this time to observe the changes in her sister. There weren't many physically, she had grown her wavy blonde hair out, it now reached her waist, and she had gotten taller as well as other obvious changes that came with growing up and now being nineteen. These changes were not what concerned her though; it was the dark, almost haunted look in her once bright eyes._

_She placed a cup of tea in front of Lydia and sat across from her. Lydia stared blankly down into her tea looking almost as if she was in a trance. The two sat in silence until Riza could no longer stand it._

"_What's going on Lydia?"_

_Lydia's eyes slowly rose from her cup. When those eyes met Riza's the sorrow in them burned into her cause a shiver to run down her spine._

"_Mum's dead Riza."_

_Riza froze; this was not what she had been expecting. "What?"_

"_She's dead, murdered. I saw the whole thing." Her voice shook as she spoke and tears she tried to hide ran down her cheeks._

_Riza moved around the table and held her sister. When Lydia felt Riza's arms wrap around her she felt better than she had in years. When her parents divorced she tried her hardest to be strong and in turn close herself off from everyone. This had intensified when she heard from Riza that her father had started dating again just two years after the divorce. But now the wall she had built around herself the day they had been separated fell and she broke down in her sisters loving arms. _

_When her tears dried Riza replaced their now cold tea. Riza was hesitant to ask about what happened but curiosity got the better of her._

"_How long ago did it happen?"_

"_Just over a week. I would have told you sooner but the police kept wanting to ask me question seeing as I was the only witness."_

_Riza nodded. She was about to ask another question when a loud noise came from upstairs._

"_MASTER! MASTER HAWKEYE!"_

_The sisters ran up the stairs and to their father room. When they reached the doorway they both let out a gasp. Their father lay limp in a dark haired man's arms. He didn't appear to be breathing_

"_Roy what happened?" Riza ran forward and took her father from his arms laying him on the bed._

_Lydia just stood in the doorway with her hand covering her mouth shocked. 'No! Please whatever god there is no! Not him too!'_

"_We were just talking and he collapsed. I don't know why."_

_Riza held two fingers to his wrist and waited…and waited…and waited. _

"_He doesn't have a pulse. His sickness must have finally taken him."_

_And just like that Lydia's walls were back, twice as strong._

* * *

_A few days after their father funeral Lydia had officially moved back into the house with her sister. The two rarely spoke to one another despite Riza trying to start a conversation with her older sibling at meals. _

_Lydia spent most of her time in the music room. It was a fairly small room with a piano, guitar and various other instruments. There was a couch and several chairs so one could sit and listen while someone played. Nearly everything in the room was coated in a layer of dust. The room had been their mothers, she was unable to take these things with her when she and Lydia moved out and their father had banned Riza from entering._

_The piano had always been Lydia's favourite instrument and she hated seen what age and neglect had done to it. She had been decided to fix up the piano when she saw it and finally she believed it had been repaired enough to be playable. _

_Just then Riza entered. "Lydia what's this I hear about you joining the Military academy?"_

_Lydia turned to her sister with a guarded expression. "Exactly that. I'm joining the academy."_

"_Why? You know how much dad despised the military, why would you go running to them so soon after he died?"_

"_Think about this logically Riza. We barely have enough money to get by at the moment. If I join my expenses are paid, also I've arranged that if I do extra work around the academy the military will give you any money I would have earned."_

"_There are so many other options Lydia. Why did you choose this one? It's because of what happened to mum isn't it? You want to find the person who killed her."_

"_Don't be ridiculous. If that was what I wanted I would have joined the police academy not the military seeing as they are the ones working on the investigation. But in a way I guess you are right, it is because of mum. I want to help people but on a larger scale. I want to ensure that no one will have to go through what she did. If I join the military I can protect this country and its people."_

"_You don't have to join the military to do that!" Riza was starting to get frustrated with her sister. "Dad helped and protected lots of people and trained others to do the same!"_

"_And by do so his way he worked himself into the ground! What do you think caused his sickness?"_

_Riza let out a frustrated sigh. "Do whatever the hell you want."_

_She left the room, slamming the door behind her. Lydia let out a sigh of her own. 'Why can't she understand?'_

_She sat on the piano bench and started tapping away at the keys. Everything seemed to be working fine and slowly her random hitting of keys turned into a sad, but simple melody. A song that she had written started playing through her head, matching the tune. She opened her mouth and began to sing unaware of the presence of her little sister standing just outside the door._

_I am not a child now.  
I can take care of myself.  
I mustn't let them down now  
mustn't let them see me cry.  
I'm fine.  
I'm fine._

_I'm too tired to listen.  
I'm too old to believe:  
All these childish stories.  
There is no such thing as faith,  
And trust,  
And pixie dust._

_I try,  
But it's so hard to believe.  
I try,  
But I can't see what you see.  
I try,  
I try,  
I try._

_My whole world is changing,  
I don't know where to turn.  
I can't leave you waiting,  
But I can't stay and watch the city burn;  
Watch it burn._

_'Cause I try,  
But it's so hard to believe!  
I try,  
But I can't see what you see.  
I try.  
I try._

_I try and try,  
To understand,  
The distance in between:  
The love I feel,  
The things I fear,  
And every single dream._

_The song cut off, unfinished but Riza understood the meaning. Her sister wasn't just joining the military for the reasons she said. She was joining to prove to herself and other that she was no longer a child who needs someone to hold her hand. She wants to prove that she is strong enough for this kind of thing and to make a living that's separate from whom their parents were. _

_And what better way to make a name for yourself for reasons like that than in the very field your father hated._

'_I can't let her do this alone, but I'm too young to join myself and she'd never let me if I was. I'll wait a year then join, first and second year cadets rarely cross paths except for meals. If I do this then by the time she realises I'm there it will be too late for her to do anything about it.'_

_Riza stepped away from the door and walked down the hallway. 'Sis, you protected me for year before our parents divorced, now it's my turn to protect you.'_

* * *

**Reviews are love! So if you love this fic please show the authoress some love and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:**

**Whoa in just one day you guys hit my review mark. You are all incredible! I wanted to update then and there but I had to make a few adjustments to this chapter first. Thank you all for being so wonderful and reviewing, even if some of them were threats to continue, you are awesome.**

**As promised here is a new chapter and the note has been deleted.**

**Declaimer: if I owned FMA there would be a lot more yaoiness going on between our favourite shrimp and pyromaniac. So no I don't own anything except little Vicki.**

* * *

An hour after the questioning things had calmed in the office. Edward and Hughes had left, everyone was working and Roy had his emotions under control again but had not left his own office. Hawkeye had her gun aimed at the colonel's head to keep him working and everything seemed to be back to normal… That would be except for the raven haired five year old napping on Mustang's couch.

Vicki slept peacefully, clutching her father's jacket loosely in her tiny fist. A soft smile graced her lips as she dreamed making her look downright adorable. Roy looked up from his tedious paperwork and gave a genuine and slightly relieved smile at the sight.

"Gracia said she hadn't been sleeping well at nap time lately. I'm glad she sleeping better now."

Hawkeye followed his gaze and also smiled.

"Sir I think that may be because you're here with her."

Roy sighed. "I wish I could spend more time with her. Instead I'm stuck here doing _this,"_ he glared at the file in front of him. "Oh well, it pays the bills."

"Things could be worse sir."

"You're right; Hughes could be here telling me to get a wife."

Riza shook her head slightly amused.

"Why don't you bring her to work with you from now on?"

Mustang arched an eyebrow at her in a manner that said _'Care to explain?'_

"Well the reason you've never done it before is because she was too young and would be a distraction. But today she behaved herself; I think she'll be fine. Besides she'll be starting school soon enough so it would only be a temporary thing and it would give Gracia a break from having to deal with _two_ troublesome little girls."

Roy chuckled at the last comment. "I guess you're right. I'll ask her about it when she wakes up."

Her expression suddenly went blank and Roy felt the cool barrel of her gun touch his temple.

"Now back to work colonel."

"Yes ma'am."

Roy reached for the closest file and quickly began signing his name on the dotted lines. Riza allowed a small smirk to grace her lips.

* * *

Ten minutes later the colonel's pen halted over his page at the sound of a small whimper. His eyes automatically moved to check on his daughter's sleeping form, only this time she wasn't so peaceful. Her fist had tightened around her makeshift blanket, her breathing had become ragged and her eyes darted back and forth beneath her eyelids. Her body shook as she lay on her side at the intensity of her nightmare.

Roy was by her side in seconds. He started running his hand gently through her hair and rubbing soothing circles on her back trying to calm her.

"Vicki." He called but she didn't wake or cease shaking.

He called her name again, slightly louder, and her eyes flew open. When they focused on Roy tears began to well up in her eyes and she threw herself into his arms.

"Daddy!" she sobbed, burying her face into his chest.

Roy held her close not caring if her tears stained his shirt.

"What's wrong, princess?"

Vicki just shook her head.

"Baby girl I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Vicki pulled back slightly to look at her father's face. She let out a shaky breath and spoke very quietly as if she spoke too loudly her nightmare would become real.

"It was so dark and you were gone. I couldn't find you anywhere. I kept calling for you but you never answered. I couldn't see anything, it was just black. I couldn't find you in the blackness, I was so alone. I couldn't find _anyone_!" her voice cracked on her last word and she was sobbing again.

Roy's arms tightened around her as she cried on his shoulder. He let her cry until her tears dried and all that was left was her shaky breath and red eyes to show she had been crying.

"Listen Vicki, I'm not going anywhere. As long as you need me I'm going to be here. If something happens call for me and I'll be there. I'll drop everything and come running. Do you know why I'd do that?"

Vicki shook her head.

"Because you are the most important thing in my life. If you need me then everything else can wait. And if for some odd reason I can't be here then I know Aunty Riza, Grandma Chris, Uncle Maes, Aunty Gracia and Elicia will be. You are never alone Vicki, you can be sure of that. None of us are going to leave you alone, alright?"

Vicki gave a small nod and smiled slightly. Roy returned the smile and he held his daughter close to him.

"Well I wasn't expecting to find this when I came in."

Roy glanced up and was met with the sight of a blonde in a long red coat. Edward was leaning against the door frame, a curious and slightly surprised look on his face and a piece of paper in his hand.

"What is it Fullmetal?"

"I forgot to make a 'request' for leave. My arms been acting up and I need Winry to take a look at it."

Roy smirked. He knew Ed would have gone whether he had permission or not, this was just him trying to avoid a lecture about it later. "I think I can allow you a week off. I assume the rest of the request is already filled out."

"Yep, all it needs is your signature."

"Okay."

Roy went to move Vicki onto the couch but she clung to him tightly. He looked down and saw her eyes wide with left over fear, her nightmare still too fresh in her mind to let her father go.

"Give me a minute Fullmetal."

Roy wiped away a single tear that had started making its way down her cheek. "It's okay princess."

She just shook her head and held on tighter. Suddenly Roy got an idea. "I think I know what might cheer you up."

He picked a large page off his desk (one that wasn't paperwork), and a pen. He laid it down and began to draw. Vicki watched with interest as he drew a basic transmutation circle on the page. He reached for a black and white cushion from the couch and saw Edward looking at him with interest too. After placing the cushion in the middle of the circle he placed both hands on the side of the circle, activating it. A flash of crackling blue light filled the office and the cushion had been replaced with a black and white stuffed bear.

Vicki let out an excited gasp and squealed when she saw the bear. "A panda!"

Roy smiled and handed the panda to his daughter. His smile widened when she hugged it tightly to her.

"Thank you daddy." She said giving his cheek a kiss.

"You are very welcome princess. Why don't you go show Auntie Riza and the others while I talk to Edward?"

"Okay!" she ran off into the outer office clutching the panda to her chest.

Roy sat behind his desk and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Most little kids are afraid of the dark or a non-existent monster. Mine's afraid of being alone." He muttered.

"It's a rational fear."

Roy hadn't meant for Edward to hear him but apparently he had. He let out a deep breath and Edward could practically _feel_ the stress radiating off the man in front of him.

"That's the problem really. Irrational fears in children can easily be temporarily be solved with things like a nightlight or checking around the room before putting them to sleep until they grow out of it. But what do you do when your five year old is afraid of something that most adults fear?"

"In Vicki's case I'd say to just show that you're there. Spend time with her so she doesn't feel so alone. Hell, maybe even bring her to work with you. I don't think there's any rule that says you can't."

The corners of Roy's lips pulled up in a small smile. Ed felt his heart skip a beat and his stomach flip but he didn't understand why that smile affected him so much.

"Hawkeye suggested the same thing. It's up to Vicki; she can choose whether to continue spending the day with Gracia and Elicia like she has been or to start coming to work with me until she starts school. Knowing her I'd better warn everyone to keep the swearing to a minimum from now on."

"So when I come in next I should expect to find the place trashed with a five year old sitting in the middle of it?"

Roy let out a small chuckle.

"You know I think this is the longest we've gone without insulting each other."

"Yeah, weird how we are able to have a real conversation isn't it bastard?"

"Hey, if Vicki's going to be around more you have to cut back on the swearing too. I don't need her saying that word as well."

"Whatever you say colonel sarcasm. Just sign the form so I can get out of here before things get even weirder."

Roy smirked and signed the paper. He held the form out to Ed who stepped forward to retrieve it. Edwards's fingers lightly brushed Roy's and what felt like a spark of electricity flowed between the two. Ed's mouth went dry; he could feel that pulse of energy in his entire arm. Their eyes locked and that same spark ignited again only stronger, his mind going blank. His hand lingered a few seconds long than it should have then his brain began to work again and he snatched the sheet from Roys grasp before bolting out of the office.

Riza poked her head in and Vicki peaked around the corner under her.

"Sir what just happened with Edward?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

**Now things are starting to get a bit more interesting. This would be a good point for anyone who hates yaoi to turn back cause it's just going to get worse from here on. Or better depending on your opinion.**

**So yeah from here there will be more of a plot. The first few chapters were pretty much just introducing Vicki and assessing relationships and all that. There will still be more of that stuff but it will be more relevant to the plot.**

**Please keep reviewing. It helps me out a lot. And thanks again to those who did.**


End file.
